the closet
by scis ipse
Summary: a series of interconnected firsts in Fuuma and Kamui's relationship during and after Acid Tokyo.  FuumaxKamui, SeishirouxSubaru, mentions of KakyouxHokuto and DoumekixWatanuki


A/N:

This was originally meant to be serious but then it just mutated into some crackish fluff. The quotes from the manga are taken from Hyuu~ Scans, translated by Inarikami. This is my first TRC fic so please be nice and tell me how you liked it.

The first time Kamui laid eyes on Fuuma, it had been a month since he and Subaru had arrived in this new world, making about 13 months since Fuuma had gotten there. By that point the people of the Government Building were starting to suffer consequences from Fuuma's ever more successful raids on the Government Building. Therefore, when Kamui had demonstrated combat skills that were at least on par with those of Fuuma, the six "leaders" had simply accepted him as wise and strong enough to take care of the people and the reservoir that lay below the structure. And that was how he had ended up on a scooter in the middle of nowhere on his way to stop an incoming raiding party that a person had spotted from one of the higher levels. The only good thing about the acid rainproof coats was that their color made the others easier to see amid the brown of the wastelands.

Given his rather limited experiences with technology, Kamui found that he was doing a rather good job of piloting his own vehicle. The others had offered to let him ride along with one of them but he'd put an end to those offers quickly enough. After all, he had an image to maintain.

However, ten minutes wasn't enough to equal mastery of the controls and so when he rounded a large chunk of eroded building and found himself on a collision course with another vehicle, it was only his vampire reflexes that allowed him to get out of the way in time. This of course meant that he was now heading off in a random direction and he had to make some close turns to get back to where the rest of his people were waiting.

In the thirty seconds it had taken him to get there, his group had already gotten out their weapons and readied them, making sure to keep the crossbows level as Kamui had taught them. The opposing party had done the same thing and their guns were looking slightly intimidating to the unarmed Kamui.

The leader was a different story as he sat confidently on the hovering scooter with his hood pushed back, revealing a handsome face, spiked hair, and sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. No rain was falling and so Kamui judged it safe to push back his own cloak, feel the slightly acidic breeze on his face.

This prompted a storm of comments from the formerly hostile Tower people, most of them talking about how small he was or how young he looked. Kamui simply gritted his teeth and waited for the idiots to just shut up about how he appeared and to focus on the fact that he was there to fight them. Unfortunately, that seemed to be taking a while.

After about five minutes of the mindless chatter Kamui snapped, yelling, "Shut up already or just go back to your stupid Tower!"

"But I haven't said anything," the handsome man said, a faint tone of teasing in his voice.

"I was talking to the rude people behind you," Kamui ground out as he glared at the now silent group of chatterboxes. A few had snickered at the leader's reply but now they seemed to be serious enough.

"Nevertheless, let's be polite and introduce ourselves. I am Fuuma," he stated, inclining his head towards Kamui in a gesture of acknowledgement.

"Kamui," the amethyst eyed boy said shortly. After that he remained silent but switched the focus of his evil eye to Fuuma, who was now grinning at something he obviously found funny about Kamui's actions. Even as the seconds wore on and Kamui kept glaring at him, he kept smiling. Now that was creepy. Kamui tended to avoid people who smiled a lot because every time he met someone who just kept smiling, something bad happened to him or Subaru (e.g. the whole debacle with the Sakurazukamori, which was why he was here in the first place). It didn't look like this time was going to be any different.

* * *

The first time Kamui had a personal conversation alone with Fuuma, the warriors of the Tower were launching a frontal assault on the Government Building when Kamui had been there two years. A straight out fight between the two groups meant that it was up to Kamui to keep Fuuma at bay. Which was an extremely difficult task when the man in question was nowhere to be found. Kamui had checked the entire perimeter of the Government Building and there was no sign of Fuuma. Once he reached the main entrance, he found that Fuuma had come running by less than fifteen seconds earlier, headed down.

His pupils slit, turning golden as he made good use of his vampiric abilities, speeding across the floor of the main hallway to take the twisting stairs four at a time. He hissed at the thought of that bastard Fuuma getting anywhere near the reservoir. Subaru was still sleeping there, vulnerable to any form of attack whether it be by physical or magical means. He reached the bottom of the first set of stairs, sprinted through the long hallway and then launched himself off the top of the flight of stairs to tackle the tall male who was halfway down them.

Fuuma let out a quiet oof as they both tumbled down the stairs, Kamui cracking his head on a stair hard enough to see stars, and landed in a heap in the hallway before the reservoir. Shaking off the slight disorientation, Kamui extended one of his long fingernails and placed it at the human's neck.  
"Try anything and I slit your throat!" the vampire snarled, his entire body tensed with anger and protectiveness for his twin.

So he was entirely surprised when Fuuma hummed for a moment before cocking his head to the right and telling him flat out, "You look very cute when you're angry."

"What!" Kamui would have run for the hills after that statement if it wasn't for the fact that Subaru was at the bottom of the reservoir just down the hall and if he got off Fuuma would be able to get at the water.

"Has no one ever told you that?" he asked, smiling at the slightly horrified look on the teenager's face. "Really?" His smile turned into a mocking smirk at the sight of the persistent pinkness in the shorter boy's cheeks.

"Shut up!" Kamui hissed, willing the blush to just go away. Unfortunately, vampire pale skin meant that any hint of a blush stood out quite a bit and a fully fledged blush looked like you had dipped your face in red paint. Fuuma laughed again, a low smooth chuckle that made Kamui shiver involuntarily as the vibration of the man's chest filtered through to the boy sitting on him.

"You really are extremely adorable." The hunter snickered as Kamui pinkened just a little bit more and his glare got even scarier.

"Shut up before I just kill you," Kamui threatened, pressing the sharp edge of his fingernail against Fuuma's throat just hard enough to draw a drop of blood. The golden eyed man's evil-looking-innocent smile never faltered and he just kept on grinning up at the vampire.

Fuuma didn't doubt that he probably would have ended up killing him if it wasn't for the sound of the four sharp whistle blasts that echoed down the long stairway. The momentary distraction was enough for him to get the much lighter male off his chest and stand up. "This has been fun but my troops need me," the hunter said, making a gracious bow towards Kamui who, sensing that Fuuma wasn't going to try anything else let his eyes return to their normal amethyst color. Fuuma set off at a jog up the stairs and Kamui followed him up them somewhat dazedly, thankfully recovering his mental faculties by the time the other inhabitants of the Government Building asked him what had happened. He was quite proud of the fact that he didn't blush at all when telling them, glossing over the harassment parts of course. No one was ever going to know about that.

* * *

The first time Kamui spent the night with Fuuma (not in that way, perverts!), it was complete accident on his part and most likely calculation on Fuuma's. Of course Fuuma's scooter just happened to have broken down conveniently near a small shelter that the Tower people had found near where Kamui was hunting and of course Fuuma had only been trying to shoot the big mutant when he'd shot out Kamui's engine. Then conveniently it had begun to rain and his cloak had gotten torn "accidentally" by the second shot Fuuma had fired "in an attempt to keep my most interesting enemy from dying", completely disregarding the fact that Kamui had been handling the giant worm just fine without any help, thank you very much.

As much as Kamui did not want to spend hours in an enclosed space with Fuuma (it had only been half a year since Fuuma had been trying to harass him in the basement), he knew that even a vampire's ability to regenerate couldn't keep healing acid burns for the time it would take to make it back to the Government Building. Which left him with the choice of trying to find a good shelter in the rain or going with Fuuma. Kamui wasn't a masochist and he followed Fuuma into the cave with all the trepidation of a slab of raw meat walking into a lion's den.

It had been about two hours since that point and night had just fallen, leaving Fuuma to try and start a fire with the portable fuel in his belt pouch. If there were any seasons anymore, this would be winter, when it was bitterly cold at nights and chilly in the mornings. Being trapped without blankets was an unenviable prospect for anyone alone. Two people could share body heat, but Kamui absolutely refused to do that with Fuuma, who would make embarrassing jokes about it forever.

It was at times like this when he missed the constant presence of Subaru who had always been around with a kind word whenever Kamui had needed it. In a way, he supposed it was good that Subaru had been put to sleep. The whole Sakurazukamori debacle had taught Subaru how not to be dependent on his twin and the two and a half years he had been here had made him a hell of a lot less dependent and needy. However, he still reserved the right to get lonely on cold nights like this one.

He supposed it would have been a lot worse if he hadn't had the constant presence of Fuuma as a rival and as someone to argue with to keep him sane. If he took a moment to look back at the time he had spent here, his worst enemy was the one he had gotten closest to over the years. Dammit! This was something that would happen to Subaru (and had happened), not to him! He was Kamui, not some lovesick girl who needed a guy to take care of her.

As Kamui had been thinking, he hadn't noticed Fuuma finally getting the fire to light and looking at Kamui curiously when he hadn't made his usual sarcastic remark. Now he was sitting cross legged in front of Kamui, waiting for him to come out of his thoughts. The vampire's reaction would be worth it.

Seconds later, his patience was rewarded as Kamui blinked and then noticed the man so close to him. He shrieked like a girl and jumped backward, forgetting that he was sitting on a rock a foot above the ground. Fuuma reacted; reaching out his arms and grabbing Kamui's wrists before he cracked his head open on the outcropping of rock directly behind his seat.

Kamui's head was tilted back and he could see exactly what he would have slammed into if Fuuma hadn't helped him. It wouldn't have killed him but it would have hurt like hell while it was healing. He turned his gaze to Fuuma's worried eyes, marveling again at how pretty the golden color was. . . Dammit, no, he had not been thinking that! Fuuma's eyes were not pretty! Bad thoughts! "I'm fine," he said gruffly, jerking his wrists out of Fuuma's large, warm hands. They would feel nice as they cradled his face. . . Shit!

Kamui mentally slapped himself repeatedly as Fuuma stared at him strangely. "Are you OK?" the spiky-haired man asked him, an attentive expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just sleep deprived," muttered Kamui, rubbing his heels into his eyes. That was true at least and it was also the probable reason for all his weird thoughts. He really hoped it would all go away after a good night of rest. If it didn't. . . well, he'd deal with that later. Right now all he wanted was to close his eyes and go to sleep.

"Here," Fuuma said, tossing him the remains of his cloak, folded neatly into a rectangular shape. "Use that as a pillow. You look like you're dead on your feet." Kamui nearly opened his mouth to say that it was all Fuuma's fault since he was the one who kept attacking but Fuuma looked nearly as tired as he did and so all he said was a simple "Thank you" as he lay down and placed the cloak underneath his head.

"You're welcome," was the last thing Kamui heard as he drifted off to sleep and the last thing he felt was a warmness like a blanket settling over him, shutting out the cold air that had swirled along his spine.

Kamui had never been a morning person and he drifted slowly into existence as a thinking being which explained why he didn't notice for a few minutes that he was feeling very warm and that there were arms around him! The spitfire jumped up, pushing aside the encircling arms as he nearly hyperventilated. He was about to start swearing at Fuuma when he realized that his rival was still asleep, resting against the wall in a sitting position and the thing that had just fallen off his shoulders was Fuuma's coat.

His face was more peaceful and content than Kamui had ever seen it, with a gentle smile resting on those tempting lips. It was almost as if the mask of cynicism had dropped and the gentle looking man who lay before him was in fact the real Fuuma. Almost unconsciously, his hand reached up to stroke the hunter's cheek and he bent to touch his lips gently to the other man's forehead. A second later, his face exploded into a blush as he realized what he had just done. Dammitall, the weird thoughts were taking control of his body now!

The rain had stopped and the sun had reached its zenith, only discernible by the fact that it was brightest at the center of the clouds. The others were going to kill him for making them worry about him. And he was going to do his best to ignore Fuuma (and the weird thoughts) after this.

* * *

The first time Kamui admitted his feelings to himself was also the first time that he had ever felt betrayed for his own sake (feeling betrayed for Subaru after what Seishirou had done didn't count) and it hurt.

"I can be hired . . . or I just search for something I want for myself . . . anything. So, even though I'm a hunter too, we are looking for different things," Fuuma turned his head towards the newly reunited twins, the fake smile back in place. "My brother and I. Nice to meet you. You're Subaru-san, right? My brother is indebted to you."

The pain felt like an arrow stabbing through his heart and his ears roared like they had that one time when he'd gotten cut and he'd lost too much blood. This was worse, worse than anything than he had ever felt and he was confused, so confused that he did what he always did, channeled it into anger and retaliated at the one who had inflicted the hurt on him. Feeling his nails extend, he slashed out viciously, meaning to cut off his head but he couldn't do that and so he only gashed his cheek and why did it hurt so much? "You. . . You're the younger brother of that hunter?" He could feel Subaru staring at him, probably wondering at why he was so angry and why his voice was trembling and why he had had to swallow around the pain in his throat to say anything at all.

The smile never left Fuuma's face but it was more false than it had ever been as he replied, "While crossing dimensions, we arrived in the same world. It was then that I heard about the vampire twins from him. They should always be together, but now there's only one. I wondered what happened. I wondered whether you two met up alright." It burned in his throat and lent strength to his arms as he slashed, destroying the floor around the man who had caused him this pain. It felt like what he had felt from Subaru when he had discovered Sakurazuka Seishirou's deception but Subaru had been in love and he was still in love. And why did it hurt so much?

But now the smile was gone and Fuuma whipped a cord out of his sleeve which wrapped around Kamui's arms, binding them together as he tugged on it, pulling Kamui close to his body. Subaru cried his name in a panicky tone but Kamui couldn't think of anything else besides the hunter's arms around his body and he hated the helpless feeling he had as the hunter said something quietly beside his ear. "Just like my brother said. You really are strong, Kamui." His teeth gritted and the slits in his feline eyes narrowed even more as he tried to make his anger get rid of that softness in his limbs and the weakness in his knees. "But he also told me that when angered, Subaru-san is scary too."

Kamui thanked his twin fervently in his mind as Subaru menacingly requested, "Please let go of Kamui-san."

"Of course." And the hunter let him go even though he almost wished it could have lasted longer but it still hurt when he thought of all the times they had shared and how it had all been a lie. He quickly turned around, not liking the feel of the hunter's eyes on his back and he saw that the lying smile was back. After that there was talk between the witch and the other dimension travelers and then one of them is gone but Kamui can't really find it in himself to care.

The hurt isn't diminishing but the numbness is starting to spread from the cold knot of hurt right in the middle of his chest that makes it hard to breathe and to talk and to keep on staying strong. His anger is still raging now and he uses that to contain the hurt, making himself feel only the anger and not the painful reality. He's building himself up strong now so he can break into pieces and shatter even further later.

But then Fuuma is saying something about how Seishirou will catch up and he feels a need to respond. "We won't let him catch up to us." He says it with absolute conviction but now he thinks he understands how Subaru feels and why he can't decide whether to hate the vampire hunter for what he did or to go seek him out and fall into his arms no matter what the consequences. But he can't let that happen to Subaru because now Kamui's heart is breaking, he understands the pain, and he wants to make sure that the Sakurazukamori can't hurt Subaru in that way ever again.

And Fuuma broke his train of thought, completely derailing it as he asks, "I wonder how? We're talking about my brother after all." And the anger surges once more and he uses that, trying to make it so the only feeling he can feel right now is anger towards the betrayer.

"Ah," the hunter comments, his face still full of that awful smile. "Let's stop making a fuss here. There are people waiting for us." And he can just ignore Kamui and act like he's feeling nothing, which he probably isn't and that only makes him even more angry not sad, he tells himself, not sad.

"Let's talk with them about the new rules," Fuuma continues, already starting to stroll off. How can he act so casual, the bastard?

"That doesn't have anything. . . "

But Fuuma interrupts him halfway through. "To do with you, right?" Kamui hates how he can almost read his mind sometimes. "But if you don't come along, is it all right if the Tower gets the advantage?" Kamui almost twitches at the not so subtle taunt and challenge in those words and he wants to win over Fuuma even if it's only in some small and petty way like this, he wants to beat him and humiliate him for what he's done to him. "That girl was fine with doing what she was told even if it didn't concern her.

"That's useless anyway. There's still the Tokyo night." And Kamui walked beside Fuuma, not touching, never touching and never looking at him, cold as ice. It would only be a little while but until then he would make it through.

* * *

The first time that Kamui lost control of himself was in the next world, once they'd reached their hotel room. Subaru had been kind and gentle when he'd asked, "What's wrong, Kamui?"

"I'm starting to think I might have been wrong to take you away from the Sakurazukamori. If this is what it hurts like then maybe I should have just let you stay, no matter what. . ." Subaru has no idea what Kamui is talking about and he becomes only more confused when a tear runs down his cheek, followed by another.

"If only I hadn't been called by that feather, this would never have happened," Subaru said quietly to himself. He doesn't know the cause but if he had been there to support his twin he would know how to help.

"It's not your fault, nii-san. I'm the one who let this happen to myself." It was almost surreal for Subaru to be watching Kamui's tears flowing so hard and fast down his cheeks but hear his voice almost completely emotionless as he stared straight ahead at the white, white wall. It reminded Subaru of himself after the betrayal of the Sakurazukamori, in so much pain but trying not to show it.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Kamui?" Subaru asked, hating the feeling of not being able to do anything for his twin.

"Just let me cry on you."

"Even if I don't understand yet, it's the least I can do for you after you helped me with Seishirou-san," Subaru responded, gently wrapping his arms around Kamui and sitting on the bed beside him. Kamui's head fell forward onto his shoulder and like a floodgate had been released, he started to sob violently. The spasms shook his entire body and soon his muscles were in pain from the repetitive motion but Kamui welcomed it because it was something he could feel in his body, not just in his heart.

Subaru stared down at his brother's unconscious frame and tried to put together the pieces. Kamui hadn't been acting strange when he'd first woken up; it had only been once that tall, spiky-haired man had disclosed his identity as the Sakurazukamori's brother. And suddenly it all made sense, Kamui's bitter statements about understanding how he felt, the unreasonable amount of anger, and the lack of emotions. He'd been in love with the treasure hunter and now he felt that it was just a game; the hunter had known who he was and so he believed he had been led on like Seishirou had done to Subaru.

Kamui had always been good at blinding himself to things that were uncertain. He wouldn't believe Subaru if he told him that the treasure hunter had been just as hurt. He would only believe it if he heard it from the mouth of the person himself. That Subaru could arrange.

* * *

The first time Kamui felt truly complete came after a rather nasty surprise. Said nasty surprise involved running into people he hadn't wanted to.

It was the third world that they'd been to after Acid Tokyo and Kamui was starting to feel relatively normal (normal meaning in the general state he'd been in before Acid Tokyo). Of course, as was often the way in his life, it was when he just started feeling comfortable that the unexpected things happened and he got unpleasant surprises.

In this case, it was walking into the corner store with Subaru in an attempt to buy some instant coffee (even if they didn't need to eat normal food, they still liked caffeine) and finding the person who was the cause behind his current unstable emotional state and the person who had caused Subaru a large amount of pain in the past were currently debating the merits of Onion & Sour Cream potato chips versus Salt & Vinegar. The mere shock of that was almost enough to send Kamui into a catatonic state. What happened next just made it worse.

"Ah, Subaru-kun," Seishirou called out, cheerfully waving the vampire clan heir over. Surprisingly enough, Subaru not only went over to the dreaded enemy who had been chasing them for four years, he dragged Kamui with him. Subaru knew that Kamui hated the Sakurazukamori and yet he was making him go near the bastard! This was definitely not Subaru!

"Nice to see you, Seishirou-san!" Was this a dream or a hallucination? Who had he drunk lately to get such a strange dream? Had he drunk from someone who was on crack? Was that dangerous? Ignoring that, it was obvious that he needed to wake up. He pinched his arm sharply and it hurt, but it still didn't wake him up so he figured that it wouldn't hurt to find out what was actually happening.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said loudly, earning himself a glare from the lady at the cash register.

"Tsk, tsk, Kamui-kun, you shouldn't curse," Seishirou reproached, shaking his head with a mournful expression. Fuuma, on the other hand, was looking just as bemused and creeped out as Kamui. Seishirou and Subaru had met up and Seishirou wasn't acting like a stalker and Subaru wasn't angsting. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Do you have everything?" a grinning Subaru inquired of Seishirou, who was wearing an identical grin just as evil as Subaru's. Both Fuuma and Kamui found this a rather strange phenomenon to be occurring but had no idea that what was coming next would be even worse.

In less than 10 seconds Kamui and Fuuma had been subdued and tossed into the back room by their respective brothers. The door was promptly slammed and then there was a strange sucking sound, as if something had just been vacuum sealed. Kamui groaned and rubbed his head ruefully as the pain from being thrown into a cramped closet headfirst finally filtered through. Then the rest of his body registered that he was sitting on top if something warm and soft that was rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Apologizing furiously, Kamui scrambled off of Fuuma, running unto the wall when he tried to back up even further. Once again he cursed the freakishly pale skin that vampires possessed. He was blushing so hard that he was sure Fuuma could practically see by the light of his blush. Kamui would have kept apologizing if a little catchy tune hadn't started playing from the door, followed by a hyper, Mokona-ish voice.

"Attention, those who are trapped unwillingly in this closet/storage room/wardrobe! You have been victimized by your friends/employer through the use of the Mokona Door-Locker v.7, patented by Ichihara Yuuko, Witch of Dimensions, and Clow Reed. Not available in stores. This door-locker was specially designed not to allow people to escape the small, uncomfortable space they have been trapped in unless they both confess their real feelings to their companion in captivity. To ensure this, you have been transported to a small dimension from which you will not be able to escape unless you have dimension travel abilities not purchased from aforesaid Witch of Dimensions. This product has been tested and found successful by Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka, as well as various other couples. The message pre-recorded by your victimizing friends will be played at the sound of the tone. . . BEEP! Hello, you two! This is a message from Sei-chan, Subaru, Kakyou, and yours truly, Hokuto-chan. The situation has been apparent to us and it needs to be remedied. At this point Sei-chan and Subaru are happy, as well as me and Kakyou, so we decided to stage an intervention in your highly depressing love lives. Now please remember, Kakyou and I are both yumemi so I'll know if you cheat and don't express your real feelings. Hokuto-chan, signing out!"

"I thought Seishirou was still being a possessive bastard and Subaru was still angsting uncontrollably. When did that change?" Fuuma queried, sounding a bit dazed from both the sudden impact with the wall and the sudden inflow of incomprehensible information. "And who's Hokuto-chan?"

"To the first, I have no idea and as to the second, Hokuto-chan is our aunt, even if she is the same age as us," Kamui replied absently, trying to see if he could cut through the door with his extended fingernail. It wasn't working very well.

"Do you hate me?" Fuuma asked suddenly. Kamui jerked so violently he nearly cut his knee cap off with his fingernail. The semi-forgotten flush returned to his cheeks in full force and with allies.

"No," Kamui replied, this time absolutely sure that he was emitting a red glow in the darkness of the closet.

"And here I was thinking that you hated me, what with slashing my cheek open like you did," Fuuma said sarcastically.

"If I had hated you I would have tried harder to slash off your head," Kamui stated bluntly.

"Then what did you feel when I told you about my brother?" the hunter enquired seriously. If Kamui didn't hate him then. . . It wasn't a good idea to get his hopes up, just in case it wasn't what he was thinking. He squinted, trying to make out Kamui's outline but could only see a faint red glow. Kamui was really blushing that hard?

"In all honesty, I felt betrayed and hurt. Really hurt. I started to understand why Subaru had been so depressed after he found out about Seishirou's Bet. I tried to hate you, but I couldn't. It was exactly like what Subaru had described to me when he told me about his feelings for Seishirou after we started traveling," Kamui retorted, feeling like he was going to burst into flame both from the heat of his cheeks and the nervousness of the silence that stretched between them.

"And here I was just being a total idiot," Fuuma muttered to himself, sitting up abruptly. Judging by the red glow, he stretched out his arms and grabbed Kamui's thin shoulders, drawing the slim frame backwards towards him. When he had Kamui securely against his body he slid his arms around the vampire and locked them there before taking a deep breath. "You remember when I said how I sometimes search for just what I want? Well when I was in Acid Tokyo, what I was looking for was the someone that I know is destined for me. And I found him in you, the Kamui from my home world. Aishiteru."

He could hear the sharp intake of breath, see the tenseness of the neck muscles, and feel the general stiffening of the body in his arms. He prepared to let go if Kamui tried to get away after rejecting him. Fuuma wasn't prepared for the vampire to suddenly relax and let his head fall back against Fuuma's shoulder, staring up at the ceiling as the red glow of his blush once again intensified. "I hated it when you smiled fakely and I can never control my thoughts around you and you're obnoxious but aishiteru, Fuuma."

The sweet moment was interrupted by the obnoxious tone of "Mokona Door-Locker v.7, unlocked! You are now free to go and torture your victimizing friends/employer!"

"Finally," Kamui groaned, making to get up from Fuuma's secure embrace. His plans for escape were thwarted by a pair of strong arms around his midsection that kept him fully in Fuuma's clutches. "What are you doing, Fuuma? Don't you want to get out?"

"I was actually thinking about staying in the closet a little longer," the hunter answered seductively, nuzzling Kamui's slender neck before turning the vampire's head to face him. Golden eyes fixed on glazed amethyst orbs as Fuuma smiled his beautiful smile and leaned in to tenderly kiss Kamui's lips. When Kamui didn't push him away and seemed to be enjoying it, he went back for more.

* * *

**A/N: **These are just two scenes that I wanted to put in but couldn't find a place for. Therefore, I made them omakes.

Omake: The Morning After-Fuuma

When Fuuma woke up after sleeping with Kamui in his arms, he had expected to be mauled at the very least and dead at the worst. What he didn't expect was to find himself covered with his own coat and the words Thank You scratched into the sand a few feet from where he lay. The same gentle smile returned full force as the hunter contemplated the absolute adorability of his rival.

Omake 2: What Happened With Seishirou and Subaru

After shutting their brothers in the closet and activating the "Mokona Door-Locker v.7", Seishirou and Subaru looked at each other, neither knowing what to do in the absence of their previous occupations of chaser and chasee. The problem was solved when the Sakurazuka heir gallantly offered his arm to Subaru and asked sweetly, "Will you go on a picnic with me, Subaru-kun?"

The blushing Sumeragi heir placed his hand on Seishirou's arm, happily replying, "Of course. At least until those two come out of the closet."


End file.
